If You Loved Him
by Fading to Black
Summary: "If you loved him, you would let him free." "If you loved him, you would realize that he can make his own decisions." Avril and Victorique fight about Kujo.


**Me: My first non-Shugo Chara fanfiction! It just struck me as funny.**

**Kujo: Where do I come in on this?**

**Me: You don't. :P**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kujo: What? VICTORI-**

**Me: *cuts off* Because it's about you not with you, idiot. Now do the disclaimer, you baka!  
><strong>

**Kujo: Eh? Oh well. And only Victorique can order me around like that. **

**Me: *dark aura***

**Kujo: *sweatdrop* *stutters* M-Meyumi-ch-chan does n-not own G-G-Gosick.**

If You Loved Him

* * *

><p>Avril sighed. Kazuya had gone up to the library before she had even gotten to talk to him was so interesting about the library anyway? She decided it was a great time to adventure in and find out.<p>

_Maybe she'd find out something new about Kujo. _She thought with a smile.

She walked up the library steps, all of the thousands of him. He wasn't on the first level, nor the second, nor the third...Avril didn't bother check the others. She was headed for the top.

Why? Because, that was where Victorique stayed. Always. She didn't even have a dorm-she had a house in the maze garden. Ugh, that stupid house...

She stopped and hid behind a pillar when she heard two voices. One was obviously masculine and must be Kujo. The other was feminine. That would be Victorique.

She couldn't make out all of the words.

"...bring me some sweets..."

"...say please..."

"...Now...Kujo...get them..."

"...I get it...okay...WHAT?..."

Okay, it was obvious that she was unnoticed. They were fighting about...sweets?

That part didn't matter much to Avril. She was getting roiled up. How _dare_ Victorique take her Kujo's time away from him. How dare she order him about like a common servant or slave? How?

She wouldn't stand for it any longer. But she kept her emotions in check until she heard the final bits of the conversation.

"...fine..."

"...want them now..."

"...but...orange cake...eat..."

"...no...sweets...crunchy...no"

"I'll be back, Victorique!"

Kujo's footsteps were fading into the distance quickly as he ran down the stairs as fast as his young legs could carry him to get some sweets. An angry Victorique is not a fun Victorique to be around, he had learned quickly.

But such was the price of being her friend. And he found it worth it.

Of course, all of that meant naught to Avril. Hands still clenched into fists, she stalked up a few more flights of stairs. Seven, Six, Five, Four, Three to the top. She stopped for a second. She needed to compose herself.

Although she wanted to talk to Kujo, every time she found him on a errand of Victorique's he totally ignored her. It was settled. She would talk to Victorique about him. Kujo.

Whatever 'talking' meant.

A few deep breaths, fake smiles, and a minute later, she was composed. Composed and ready to face whatever that troubling, meddlesome girl had to beat at her with.

But of course she couldn't start talking about Kujo. What mystery could she use as cover...? The Ghost of the Clock Tower!

She walked up the last three flights in a lady like manner, fitting the school's teachings. And those of the compilations all her acting classes. "Victorique-san!" She called out with as much sweetness as she could manage.

Victorique was laying on the ground, surrounded by books as always. She had one open-it was obviously a Biology textbook. She shuddered. The stuff as boring as hell. "What do you want." She said, not looking up from the book.

She reached for the upended white hat that served as a bowl for her sweets and pulled out one of her last-a candy cane late for the season. Still, sweets are sweets and she popped it into her mouth and turned the page, muttering to herself.

"Hey! Victorique-san! I was talking to you. It's rude not to listen." The fake sweetness was too syrupy to be perceived as anything but such.

"I acknowledged you, didn't I? Now speak, since you want to so badly." Victorique said evenly, still looking down. "I'm bored, so I'll listen.

"You'll only listen because you're bored? What kind of person ARE you?" Avril was close to losing her cool at this point.

"This is tiresome." Victorique yawned.

"It's only tiresome because you don't do _anything_. If you went out and did work instead of ordering Kujo to do it all for you, you would be less bored." The last part, that Kujo would have more time that could be spend with her, was left unsaid. However, both girls knew that was a part of Avril's meaning. And neither girl liked the fact that it was there, for very different reasons.

Avril was merely embarrassed that she had said and implied so much. She hated the girl. Why tell her all about herself?

Victorique was annoyed and jealous. Avril had invaded her personal space and used her time to basically give her an ultimatum. Plus, it was about Kujo. Kujo. Her first friend. Her only friend. And, quite possibly and inevitably, her first crush.

A small blush, unnoticed by Avril, rose to her cheeks at that last thought.

Avril decided to push one more time before she left.

"If you loved him, you would let him free. And he will go where he chooses once he is used to not having a short leash always. See if he comes to you."

With that, she turned and ran down the stairs of the library in which the Golden Fairy Grey Wolf was locked. She was yelling Kujo's name every two seconds, as if he could hear her calling out to him.

As for Victorique, she was nursing the headache given off by Avril's screaming. She thought back to the last words Avril had said.

Putting the cigar in her mouth, she reconstructed Chaos. She was unhappy with the outcome.

Avril was in love with Kujo-so much was obvious. Would he turn to Avril after the Storm separated them? Victorique was torn.

It wasn't obvious who Kujo liked. She didn't have all the necessary pieces of Chaos to construct the answer.

But a part of her was glad and didn't want to know. Walking over to the balcony, abandoning her science-based book, she pondered hard. She muttered as a final thought on the topic.

"If you loved him, you would realize that Kujo can make his own decisions."

The only question is who the third son of a foreigner soldier would choose. Both girls were ready to go for him. It was almost painfully obvious that Avril loved him. As for Victorique, nothing was obvious with her. But those who knew what to look for could tell. She loved Kujo.

Both of them.

**Me: Sorry it was kind of short. My first Gosick fanfiction. But there was really nothing else to write here  
>Anyway, I'll be updating Forever soon. The chapter is half done. I know I took my time-but school lets out next week and teachers are cramming.<strong>

**Gomen, minna-san.  
><strong>


End file.
